joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
MASK
image:MASK.jpg MASK AKA the Merry All Saints Karmaval, is due to take place in Chester on the 29th October (not August, as I accidentally wrote previously). Here's a brief run-down of events, as vaguely outlined by Gold Joinee Brake: * Friday the 28th - if anyone gets into town early they might want to get their Good Friday RAoK in. I'm also considering a pre-MASK quietish night out... perhaps a pub and a suitably spooky film... * Saturday the 29th - plans will remain 'vague' til I've closer to the date perhaps, and will depend on how much more interest there is, but the original plan is described below ...will possibly send different costumed people to different areas of Chester, such as pirates down by the river, to perform specific tasks, but that's just an idea at the moment, and there's not much use if only two people turn up as pirates... Hoping to end up at one big place for the afternoon/evening, so will look into venues (again, see below)... * Sunday the 30th - for those who are still in town, this is a day to chill out. Assuming weathers nice it may be a day for lounging about, or sitting on the Chester tourbus for an hour... but I'm thinking not a day for big plans, just a day for going with the flow... * Monday... look, there is such a thing as overstaying your welcome... August 9th Update Having met up with Gold Joinee Worthington last night, the following details have been 'fleshed out'... * It might be possible to hire the cinema out Friday to see something like Shaun of the Dead (and give away free tickets to people as a RAoK. However Friday will probably be very busy. Sunday might be a possibility. If nothing else, there's a copy of the film at my place we might be able to squeeze people in to watch. * Friday, however, can be spent doing some RAoKs on the streets, or in the local hospital. Steffan suggested getting some toys and taking them to the childrens ward (to be handed out by nurses, naturally). * The duck race seems a goer. The river might actually not allow the ducks to get as far as we want, but it'll be fun all the same (there's a weir they will either flow over, dramatically... or just stop at). However, it will probably not be at the beginning of Saturday now, more likely to be later that day or Sunday morning... * This site, Just Ducks, has a fine selection of 'specialist' ducks, including one that would suit King Danny, and a number of lighter coloured ones that can be personalised (and Join Me ified) with marker. Totally Funky has a similar selection. * Instead of meeting by the river, we'll be meeting outside the town-hall, near the main shopping streets. It's easier to find, get to, and get on with RAoKing from... * In addition to the various themes, including the new 'Being Danny Wallace' one, there is a Shaun of the Dead one too. This Meet sort of falls into the 'Dead Meet' category, for anyone wanting to go to another of those, and be made up like a zombie... * In a related note, even if you've chosen a different theme, I'd quite like to get photographs of everyone in Danny masks. If you don't have one before coming up, I can prepare some, but there should be some making their presence known soon, on another weblink near you. * Lots of RAoKs planned, though mostly Inverse Trick or Treating - we like the idea of going shop to shop and offering the staff there treats, with little cards printed up to say "Thanks!" We're also looking to reverse the hug a goth trend by getting scary goths and monsters to hug old grannies. * Saturday evening is pencilled in as being at Telfords Warehouse. However, should we get enough people interested, and I'm talking loads, Steff should be able to hire out Chester Guildhall, a large "spooky old church" with it's own bar. Not so good if there's just five of us, better if we have closer to fifty... * Steff also has floorspace for people who can bring their own bedding/sleeping bags etc. Let me know and I'll pass on messages to him (he has limited internet access). * FINALLY I'm once more prompting people to say "Yay! I'm coming!" so we can better judge numbers and book things in advance. ALSO can you say which of the themes you'll be chosing to dress up as, so I can plan OTHER THINGS in advance... We're trying to lure Danny up too (there's a Literary Weekend that weekend too, so he might be able to fit a book-reading into it), but it promises to be a pretty impressive weekend either way... Thank you! 'Rough' Details Just to recap, plans for the Halloween weekend: Chester (England's most haunted city according to www.chesterghosts.co.uk) is also known for it's festivals. There is actually a Literary Festival going on during that weekend (http://www.chesterfestivals.co.uk/). But that's besides the point. I thought we could have our own festival/pub crawl. The rough plan so far is to meet down by the river, release ducks from the big footbridge shown in the Hollyoaks credits (hey, they still do some of their filming here), and make our way along to the next bridge downstream to see who wins. From there we head straight up Lower Bridge Street towards town. There are a number of supposedly haunted pubs along the road, so there are key opportunities to drink and still celebrate the sp00ky season. Further up the road we come to Bridge Street, and The Cross, where the high street is, giving plenty of opportunities for RAoKing and Inverse Trick and/or Treating. Then we can carry on uo through town to where there are more (supposedly) haunted pubs, there's a cinema (in case there happens to be an appropriate film on) and there's a ghost tour that starts there at 7.30pm(www.chesterghosts.co.uk/tours.htm), so we're spoilt for choice. The Merry All Saint's Karmaval will be a dressing up opportunity. You are encouraged, nay, required to dress up. You are encouraged to form themed teams. You are encouraged to tailor your tricks and treats accordingly. And you're encouraged to start thinking ideas now! I'm thinking of putting in scary contact lenses again, but that's just me. There will be opportunities for big games of Are You A Werewolf in pubs along the way (inc. the updated version), and I'll be doing Tarot Card readings for anyone who's interested. I'm toying with the idea of updating the Top Trump Cards for the Karmaval too. Themes Originally I was going to encourage people to sort themselves into teams for the Halloween Meet, but I figured that might actually be too much work. Instead, I'd like to encourage people to dress up according to one of the following themes: * Pirates (always a popular choice) * Vampires (and goths) * Masked knife-weilding madmen * Sci-fi (from weird aliens to sinister matrix agents and cyborgs) * Wild animals (even if you just wear bunny ears) * NEW THEME - Being Danny Wallace. Just wear a Danny Wallace mask! * NEW THEME - Alternatively a mask of another famous cult member, or perhaps Raymond Price! For anyone who doesn't have the time or money to go out on a limb with a costume, you may come as you are, and get lumped in a final category: EXTRAS. You can then join any group you want, as a innocent victim, a shuffling zombie, or the sort of movie extra who leans into shot every so often and waves for the cameras. Bars and Clubs? Just looking for a good restaurant stroke bar stroke club to wind down in in Chester at the end of Saturday, and I'd like your opinion (if you're going). This link takes you to a page with five options: http://www.chestercc.gov.uk/goodevening/bars.htm I'm torn between Alexander's Jazz Theatre, Bar & Restaurant (based in Rufus Court, and with a comedy night on Saturdays), Telford's Warehouse (just a nice cosy venue by a canal), and Revolution (which looks and sounds pretty cool). What does anyone think? Bear in mind, there are roughly ten confirmed people going so far, so if numbers get bigger I may be booking something... Telford's Warehouse is currently favourite with other Joinees. Here's a link to their website: http://www.telfordswarehouse.com/ Attendees We're looking at between ten and twenty Joinees at the moment. But the more the merrier... Confirmed: Gold Joinee Brake & Joinee Lady Laura Silver Joinee Bing (ga) Silver Joinee Gatesy ''-_ you had me at Hollyoaks!'' Silver Joinee Patzlaff Silver Joinee Kate (SJJM) ''- almost definitely.'' Silver Joinee Knight ''- Yes. End of.'' Joinee Peck ' 'Probablys': ' Gold Joineee Recabarren ''- Can I go?'' (as far as I'm concerned, yes!) Gold Joinee A Sweeney (GA) - I'll try to book it off tomorrow. Silver Joinee Mhairi (GA) ''- 90% sure!'' Joinee Ella ''- Sounds like a plan!'' Joinee Hemingway Joinee Kennington (GA) Joinee P Morrow Joinski Spanna (GA) Joinee Stacey G (& Tim) Joinee Kaushik ''- I am only 16, so I am debating if I will enjoy being in the company of people who are drinking without me'' ' 'Maybes' and 'Dunno, But Interesteds': ' Gold Joinee K - Really really want to, hope it works out. October-not-August being a helpful factor! Silver Joinee Biddle Silver Joinee Buckley-Reynolds (GA) Silver Joinee Funge Silver Joinee Phillips Joinee Allen Joinee Hatchard (ga) Joinee Lamont Joinee Rem Accomodation * Silver Joinee Kate (JJM) (GA) recommends 'Chester Backpackers' - click on this link to read about it, or make a reservation... ...here's an idea for accommodation - clean, cheap, clean, CLEAN backpacker's hostel. I paid £18.50 and ended up having a room to myself WITH ITS OWN BATHROOM! They provide all bed stuff, so no need to lug sleeping bags around. Dorm beds are £13.50 per night, and they have a few twins and triples - sleeps 35 altogether. 24-hour access and no curfew, kitchen, free tea and coffee, and a little roof terrace.... and it was even QUIET (although the fact that it was a Tuesday may have helped, lol).